


Knocks on Hotel Doors

by JesusCheese



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Homesickness, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese
Summary: Yeosang should really be sleeping, but it's just so hard when two of his hyungs are unintentionally making a relationship confession in the bed next to his.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Knocks on Hotel Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot because I couldn't sleep in a hotel, and I thought at least one good thing should come from it.

Kang Yeosang was a born and raised Korean, no if’s or but’s about it. Korea was where he belonged.

It was one of the things that he hadn’t considered when he decided to become an idol- how much he would love traveling and experiencing different cultures but just how /difficult/ it actually was to be away from the one that he knew the most. One of the things he missed the most about Korea would have to be the good sleep that he got.

In a hotel, his bed wasn’t the same. The air conditioning was just a pitch or two higher. The light from the window hit the wall at a different angle than the one in the dorm. It smelled like cleaner and artificial air fresheners instead of laundry and food and him. So his body said, “you’re not at home. You don’t get to sleep.”

And he tried relentlessly to correct that, too. He brought along his favorite blanket, his laundry detergent, and even a pack or two of ramyeon to heat up in the room, just to get his stomach full of something familiar before bed. He’d even taken melatonin, which- after the long day of travelling- made him beyond tired but his mind would not drift.

And Park Seonghwa would not stop /fucking/ giggling at his phone. 

He would’ve said something if he wasn’t so tired, but he just couldn’t manage it. Instead, he quietly moved to his side and pushed his cheek into the pillow, pulling up his fluffy blanket and opening his eyes just a peek. Maybe seeing his hyung would grant him the familiarity that he was needing.

Then the door opened slightly and he just about jumped out of his skin. It had to be a few hours past midnight, so whoever was creeping in was certainly not hotel staff and certainly not welcome.

“Hwa?” a whispered voice filtered in. Hongjoong. At this hour of the night, Kim Hongjoong. Yeosang groaned internally but kept up his act. If he pretended to sleep, they would leave him alone. He was sure of it.

“You weren’t sleeping, were you?” Seonghwa whispered back, pushing his covers to the foot of the bed and crawling out in just his sleep shorts that he always wore. At the door, Hongjoong shucked off his sweatshirt to reveal a white tank top, the headlights of a car outside swiping across his face.

“If I was sleeping, I wouldn’t be here with you right now.”

“As if.”

Running a hand through his hair, Hongjoong looked to Yeosang’s ‘sleeping’ form and walked over, watching his strictly regulated breathing. “Has he been sleeping long?”

“Since about eleven,” Seonghwa answered, coming up behind the leader and wrapping his arms around his waist, head on his shoulder. “Long enough to be deeply asleep.”

Yeosang fought a smirk. If only he knew.

Hongjoong cupped Yeosang’s cheek with a warm hand and ran his thumb fron the corner of his eye to his chin. “I worry about them getting sick.”

“They’ll be fine, baby.”

Wait...hold on a minute...is- were- are Hongjoong and Seonghwa-

Hongjoong broke Seonghwa's hold to turn around and look at him in the eyes. “Will they? Will we? After they find out that we’ve been lying to them for over a year.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Seonghwa insisted.

“But it has.”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were dating. They had to be. But for over a year? How had none of them noticed? Yeosang peeked open his eyes as Seonghwa led Hongjoong to the bed and pulled up the covers, laying his head over the leader’s heart and letting him run his fingers through his hair. It just seemed so...natural. Like they fit together perfectly. 

“We’re cuddling no more than five feet from Yeosang,” Hongjoong pointed out. “He could wake up at any time and everybody would know.” He didn't know, he didn't know, he didn't know. Yeosang knew too much. Oh this was awful.

“Then what, Hongjoong? Do you want me to wake him up right now and tell him, ‘hey, we’re dating. Go on back to sleep’ What do you want?” Yeosang wished that he would.

“I don’t want to keep secrets anymore. From anybody, really, but especially not from them.”

“Joong-”

“We’re an established group now, babe. Our popularity is skyrocketing with every album. If we came out, if we told everybody that we were together, the company couldn’t possibly kick us out. And- and maybe they’d be alright with it...you know, if we kept it a secret from the public...don’t you think?”

“It doesn’t work like that. It’s either just the two of us or the whole world, and you know it. Secrets spread once they’re not secret anymore. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Yeosang wanted to cry. This was tragic. They were in love, obviously, and they were so afraid of somebody finding out that they needed to hide it? From him? From everybody?

“I love you, Park Seonghwa. You know that, right?”

“Always. I’ll always love you.”

“When the world is ready for us, we’ll be there. When you’re ready for it, I’ll be there. Okay?”

“I can tell you’ve been writing songs all night, love,” Seonghwa teased, pinching what Yeosang could only assume was Hongjoong’s nipple. He blushed deeply and thanked god that it was dark in the room. “You’ve got to be up and out of bed by five tomorrow morning so Yeosang doesn’t see.”

He groaned but made himself comfortable in the bed. “I’m sure that you won’t be sleeping much tonight anyways. You always stay awake in hotels.”

“That’s because I’m never with you. I can sleep if you’re there.”

“You are entirely too corny, Hwa. Go to sleep. I’ll get up when five o’clock rolls around.” As Yeosang finally, finally drifted to sleep, he made a mental note to ask for a roommate switch with Hongjoong at the next hotel. If he wasn’t going to sleep, at least Seonghwa should get to.

They deserved every happiness that life could give to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you'd like!


End file.
